


The Cloud That Wanders Freely

by Lumelle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: There is something Kyouya needs that he can only get from Dino. Squalo does his best not to get jealous, though it's hard. It's not like he could fill in, anyway, he's not gentle and careful like Dino.Except then Dino isn't there, and Squalo has to keep Kyouya from breaking. Just until Dino is back to them.





	1. Chapter 1

Contrary to popular belief, Squalo did know how to pick his battles.

Sure, he was more rash and aggressive than many people thought entirely appropriate, but that was born out of confidence, not arrogance. Confidence that, more often than not, he was perfectly justified to feel. He was the best swordsman of his time, and would welcome anyone who thought to challenge him for that title. He was the second in command of Varia, and had damn well earned that position. When he appeared arrogant, it was because he was confident of his victory, not because he tried to tread where he didn't belong.

As such, when Hibari and Dino first asked him to leave them to themselves, he wasn't pleased but he also didn't push.

Really, it should have been expected. They'd started apart, after all, both himself and Hibari dating Dino — as Dino himself would have put it, Squalo preferred rather more direct and probably more crude words — while having little to do with each other. Except that led to them spending time around each other, and, well. For all that Squalo was loud and Hibari preferred silence, they were more similar than they might have liked to admit. In most circumstances they might have been too similar, even, clashing from each other until there was nothing left, except they had Dino between them cushioning the impact until one day they found themselves settled into a strange sort of arrangement that seemed to defy all probability. Squalo had never thought himself capable of a relationship, not with one person and certainly not two, yet here he was, as fiercely loyal to his two lovers as he had ever been to his Boss.

Except apparently, for all that they had shared a bed too many times for Squalo to keep count, sometimes Dino and Kyouya still wanted to stay away from him. And that was fine, that was their right. He wasn't going to barge in where he wasn't wanted when it came to intimate matters, even an assassin had to have some sort of morals. That didn't mean it didn't sting, sometimes, but like fuck was he going to admit that. He wasn't some weepy child who needed reassurance and hand-holding, he could take the fact that sometimes Dino and Kyouya still wanted only two dicks in the room.

Squalo had wondered, briefly, if they simply thought he would immediately involve himself. That was ridiculous, of course, he rather enjoyed watching the two, knew that to be almost as enjoyable as sharing in on the fun. However, he doubted that was the case, with how firm Dino had been in his insistence that Squalo should not be present, no matter what.

He was just unwanted. That was not exactly much better.

For all that he could respect such wishes, though, sometimes there was no helping it. He certainly hadn't planned to realize in the middle of the day that he had left some very important documents in the rooms he shared with the two whenever he was staying at the Cavallone compound, only to find the guards trying to stop him at the door. Tch. As though he was going to be stopped by some puny guards.

"I'm sorry," said one of the guards, a pitiful little thing who was soon going to be very sorry indeed. Though then, he was already all but quaking in his boots. What was Dino doing, hiring such wimps to work his security? Squalo would have to work on that before the idiot got himself killed. "Boss was very clear that he didn't want anyone disturbing them."

"Well, I'm not trying to fucking disturb them, am I?" It was tempting, so very tempting, to just whip his sword out and chop off some less vital parts. Dino frowned on Squalo killing his people, and Boss would have probably yelled at him for trying to incite war between Vongola and Cavallone or what the fucking ever, but surely nobody would have missed a couple of fingers on someone so useless, or maybe an ear. Except Kyouya would no doubt have complained about all the screaming disturbing him, and Squalo had better things to do than listen to that sort of whining. "I'll just go in, get my things, and get out."

"We were given very clear instructions —"

"And I'm giving you instructions to step the fuck aside." Squalo could feel the vein at his temple ticking in anger. "These happen to be my rooms, too. Step aside, now, while you still have the fucking feet to do so."

The two guards seemed about to protest, before coming to their senses and stepping to the side. Squalo all but threw the door open, marching in. The sooner he got this out of the way, the sooner he could go back to ignoring Dino and Kyouya's little trysts on their own. It wouldn't be a big deal, anyway, no matter what the guards made it seem like. It wasn't like he hadn't seen them fucking before, after all.

Their set of rooms was more of a small apartment, as was only appropriate considering Dino was the Don of the family. The small entrance hall that Squalo entered first was empty, not that he was terribly surprised. Tracing his steps the night before, he continued on to the sitting room. There were a couple of offices, one of which he shared with Kyouya for when they needed to get some work done while staying here, but he was fairly sure he'd dropped the documents in the bedroom when he'd marched right there in the evening. Which meant that Dino and Kyouya were going to have to deal with an interruption, fuck it.

The bedroom door flew open with a rather satisfying slam. "Voooi! I don't give a fuck if you're fucking, I just need —"

It wasn't often that Squalo found himself speechless, if only for a moment. Right now, though, the rest of the words died in his throat as he took in the sight before him.

Dino and Kyouya were there, yes, as he had expected. He had even foreseen the lack of clothing, for all that only Kyouya appeared to be properly naked, with Dino still mostly dressed. What he had not expected was the way Kyouya was kneeling on the floor, arms raised above his head, some sort of leather cuffs around his wrists attached to one of the massive bedposts. It was a rather delicious sight, no doubt about that, especially with the way he was apparently halfway to swallowing Dino's cock whole.

Instead of giving Squalo a half-hearted glare for the interruption and continuing on with sucking Dino off, as Squalo might have expected, Kyouya seemed to freeze entirely. Before Squalo could completely process what was going on, though, Dino had stepped away from Kyouya and in front of him, the ridiculousness of his cock hanging out not quite masking the hurt of the idea that Dino would feel the need to shield Kyouya from him.

It definitely didn't make it hurt any less when Squalo caught a glimpse of Kyouya's face before Dino was between them and saw something very close to fear there. He'd never seen Kyouya like that, not even when they were literally risking their lives. Certainly not when facing him.

"Squalo!" Dino sounded surprised to see him, which, really. These were still his rooms, right? At least Squalo was pretty sure he hadn't been officially thrown out. Though that just might happen now. "You — what are you doing here?"

"I was just — I needed these." Thankfully his eye caught the documents he was looking for, lying discarded on the chair that had held his coat the night before, and he snatched them as quickly as he could. Somehow, they didn't feel even nearly as important as they had just moments before. "I'll just — I'll go."

"Squalo…" Dino sounded like he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to say, dawdling there like the idiot he was, eyes wild and cheeks flushed and his cock still hanging out. Before either of them managed to figure out what to say next, though, another voice cut in.

"…Namimori."

The word was quiet, almost too quiet for Squalo to even hear, but Dino snapped to attention immediately. "Kyouya!" Spinning around, he started to fumble with the fastenings on the cuffs on Kyouya's wrists, babbling in what were probably supposed to be comforting tones the whole time. "Oh, Kyouya, I'm so sorry, it will be all right, I'll let you go right away —"

Somehow feeling even more like an intruder than before, Squalo backed out of the room, closing the door after himself. He was tempted to hang by the door and listen, but forced himself to cross the room and sit down in an armchair at the opposite end. It was clear he had witnessed something that was not meant for him, and however curious he might have been, spying was not the way to find out more.

Not with that look on Kyouya's face.

Squalo wasn't sure how long it took for Dino to appear, but it was a while. Dino had made himself more or less presentable, but he still appeared somewhat out of sorts, running a hand through his hair in a nervous manner. His feet, Squalo noticed with a sort of detached interest, were bare, toes digging into the lush rug of the sitting room.

"Ah. I suppose I should offer you an explanation."

"Don't see what there is to explain." Though he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it, yet. "You and Kyouya found a way to get off that you like. You don't need me for it. Makes sense to me."

"It's not just that, though. I mean, not just sex." Dino made a frustrated sound, hand fisting in his hair for a second before he let it fall. "It's — it helps Kyouya unwind, you know? Helps him let go. And he — well. You know he hates anyone seeing him vulnerable."

"I know." Had thought he had gotten past that hurdle by now, after all the fights they'd gone through together, but evidently not.

It shouldn't have felt like a betrayal, but somehow it did.

"Don't look like that." Clearly something of what he felt had shown on his face, as Dino now sighed. "It's… it took Kyouya years to get comfortable enough with me to do this, and we at least started on the same side. Or, well. Didn't start as enemies, which I suppose is the best I can hope for with Kyouya. It's not that he doesn't trust you in general, but this is… this is different."

"Right. If you say so." And really, he wanted to believe that. Believing it was much better than thinking he was still found wanting, somehow. "He's — how is he?"

"Gone." And, really, that wasn't much of a surprise. "He was pretty out of sorts. I calmed him down as best as I could, but he needed some time to gather his thoughts, I suppose. If I had to guess, I'd assume he's up on the roof."

"That damn bird, always up high." It was something of a game sometimes, finding Kyouya's latest napping spot up on the vast and sprawling roofs of the compound. "So, ah. Should I go talk to him or something? Or would that be a bad idea?"

"I suppose that depends on what you're going to say." Dino's eyes were sharp all of a sudden, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Kyouya wasn't in a good place to start with, and I doubt this has helped."

"That mission last night, huh." Come to think of it, Kyouya had been even more quiet than usual the night before, arriving late and heading straight to bed, asleep before Squalo and Dino could join him. Even in the morning he hadn't divulged any details; Squalo wouldn't have even known he had a mission if he hadn't coordinated a part of it with Varia intelligence. "That go bad?"

"I don't know. He hasn't talked to me, never does when he gets like this. Later, maybe, but that's not what he needs right now." Dino sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The idiot had been neglecting his reading glasses again, Squalo supposed. He kept saying they were hassle, constantly misplacing them, but whenever he didn't use them he ended up with a headache. "I just help where I can."

"By making him suck your cock?" Squalo still wasn't sure why that was such a big deal.

"It's a lot more than that, but I'm not going to discuss that without Kyouya's consent." Which was fair enough, really, so Squalo wasn't going to push.

"I just… fuck, I don't know. Thought I'd tell him I didn't do it on purpose? I mean, I did barge in on my own, I just…" Squalo grit his teeth, trying to find a way to put it that wouldn't come across as bitter and failing utterly. "I figured the two of you were just getting some basic vanilla sex and just didn't want me getting in the way." He shrugged, uncomfortably aware he didn't come across nearly as nonchalant as he would have preferred. "Which, fair enough, you're bound to get tired of me eventually."

"Squalo!" Dino's eyes widened. "That's — we wouldn't — you know that! We agreed, didn't we, that it'd be the three of us. That hasn't changed, that couldn't."

"Well, what else was I supposed to think when you basically tell me to get lost so you can have some alone time? Or not even that in this case, I just had guards telling me to stay away from my own fucking rooms when I came back for my papers." Okay, he definitely sounded bitter now. "Sure, you couldn't tell me the exact details, whatever. You could have at least told me something besides that I wasn't fucking wanted!"

Dino seemed about to protest but then snapped his mouth shut, visibly schooling his expression into something calmer. "Yeah, no, that's fair. We should have handled that better. I should have, it's my responsibility." Dino looked aside, not quite meeting his gaze. "Seems I failed both you and Kyouya in one go, huh."

"Don't see what you did wrong." Besides the whole communication fail, but that was another matter. "I'm the one who barged in despite being told not to."

"I promised Kyouya to keep him safe. If he felt unsafe, that's my failure." Now, Dino's eyes flitted back to Squalo just before he could open his mouth. "No, that doesn't mean either of us considers you a threat. Just that Kyouya expected us to be alone, so a sudden interruption broke those expectations and made him feel unsafe."

"Fair enough." Squalo floundered for something sensible to say. "Look, I just — I just want him to know I wasn't trying to interrupt, well, that, okay? I thought you were just fucking, it's not like I haven't seen you fucking before, I would've been in and out and left you to it no problem. Just tell him that. You're better at the pretty words, anyway."

"You can tell him that yourself." Except Dino's voice was soft enough that he couldn't have believed his own words.

"Yeah, no. I'd just make more of a fucking mess of this if I tried before he's calmed down, and I do actually need to get to work." Squalo indicated the documents he'd retrieved. "I should be back in two weeks, three weeks tops. Think he can not kill me by then?"

"Oh, Squalo." Dino touched the side of his face, and fine, just this once Squalo would let him survive that. "If Kyouya was going to kill you, he would have done so when the two of you were still fighting over me."

"Tch. Can't really argue with that, can I?" Squalo finally stood from the armchair, grasping the front of Dino's shirt and pulling him into a hard kiss. As he pulled back after a moment, leaving Dino slightly flushed and breathing hard, he licked his lips. "Give that to Kyouya for me, all right? See if it'll calm him down."

"Right." Dino gave him a slightly breathless chuckle. "See you in two weeks?"

"You'll know when I am here." Somehow he always did, too, no matter how stealthy Squalo was trying to be. It was fine, though. It wasn't like he was ever going to actually try to sneak up on Dino, or Kyouya for that matter.

As luck would have it, some inaccurate intel turned those two weeks into four. He'd been moody to begin with, enough so that Bel complained rather loudly about having to be on the mission with him, and why the fuck Squalo was stuck on babysitting duty anyway, he would never know. His mood only grew fouler as time dragged on and they hunted down their elusive target, and by the time they finally tracked down the fucker it was a close thing he didn't end up skewering Bel instead of the target for all his smart comments about needing to get laid. Feh. What'd the brat know about any of that, anyway? Squalo wasn't sure he even knew what being turned on was, not counting whatever the fuck it was he did whenever there was blood involved.

He finished the job without any princely corpses to take care of, though, and only left Bel stuck with the paperwork instead of fatal wounds. The brat knew how to do it, anyway, at least to what little standard Xanxus expected of them. They'd killed the target, and that was enough for the Boss. Squalo would straighten out the proper paperwork later, when he didn't have any more pressing matters to attend to. Before that, he had more important things to do, such as surviving a reunion with a lover who had probably moved past shocked and well into his usual state of low-key irritation. Which would be an interesting challenge, considering his very poor track record at talking things out.

Squalo hoped Dino liked kittens, because Kyouya was fucking well going to get one.

*

"Voooi! You know, for someone who prefers to be alone, you're awfully easy to find sometimes."

Kyouya didn't respond, but then, Squalo hadn't really expected him to, not right away. It was quite enough to see how the lines of his body shifted ever so slightly as he acknowledged Squalo's approach. Hell, the mere fact that he was allowed this close while Kyouya was napping was a good sign.

"So, ah." Squalo walked close enough that he didn't have to yell his business for everyone to hear, while still being somewhat out of reach. It was definitely close enough to appreciate the sight of Kyouya stretched out on the roof, hands crossed behind his head and entirely relaxed as though he wasn't on the roof of one of the largest mafia compounds in the country. "Mission ran longer than expected. The fucker kept slipping away because our intel was spotty."

This, at least, got Kyouya to crack one eye open, lips twitching a bit. "Good to see the best hitmen in the world are worth their price."

"Vooooi! I'd like to see you do fucking better while dragging that psycho brat around! Fucking genius my ass, the fucker actually walked right in front of him and Bel didn't bother to notice!"

"Really?" This apparently was enough for both eyes to open, probably just so Kyouya could lift his eyebrows without looking ridiculous. "That doesn't sound like him. For all his numerous faults, Belphegor isn't exactly known for letting prey slip by."

"Yeah, well, turns out there was a reason." Squalo stuck a hand in his pocket, drawing out the small ring inside and tossing it at Kyouya. Kyouya caught it effortlessly, turning it over in his fingers. "What's that look like?"

"Well, well." Kyouya held the ring up to inspect it. He slipped it on his finger, and for a brief moment, a haze of indigo spread out from him, only to dissipate again when he took the ring off. "That's a high-quality one. Definitely not cheap."

"Figured as much. It's why I pocketed it before Mammon caught wind of it, or it would never be seen again." Squalo gave an awkward shrug. "Not sure if you've got any use for it, but I suppose you could analyze it or something." He still wasn't entirely sure where Kyouya stood on his relationship with Mist, not the least because that stance seemed to be shifting over time. When they had first met properly Kyouya had hated any illusionists with a burning passion, partly due to Mukuro, partly thanks to some other issues Squalo knew better than to poke around in. Yet Squalo knew, from stories and memories not quite his own, that there was at least one future where Kyouya used it as easily as he did his more familiar clouds. This Kyouya before him was caught somewhere in the middle, aware of his potential yet not quite comfortable with it, which left Squalo unsure as to how much he should acknowledge that.

The situation at the moment seemed neutral enough, as Kyouya stuck the ring into his pocket instead of flinging it back in Squalo's face. Always a good start. "And that kept you running after him for two weeks more than planned? I thought you were good at spotting illusions."

"Voooi!" Squalo stepped forward, but held himself back from actually rushing in. Dino got pissy when they fought somewhere that could cause structural damage, and he was pretty sure roofs counted. Besides, they were not quite done with the conversation yet, had not even started at all. "I'm good at it when I get a fucking chance! I told you we had bad intel, we had no idea we had to be on the lookout for a mist bastard or we'd have brought one along!"

"And if Varia has bad intel, who is to blame?" There was a teasing smirk on Kyouya's lips as he now pushed himself up to a sitting position. He was doing this on purpose, the bastard. "I thought you were the resident strategist."

"I can only work with what I fucking have! The assignment didn't mention anything about mist, it's not like I can send a fucking questionnaire to everyone I want to murder!"

"That would make things much easier, wouldn't it." Kyouya yawned, and damn, that was fucking adorable. Not that Squalo was going to say that aloud, he liked his balls exactly where they were. "So, is that the only reason you decided to bother me?"

"What, seeing your pretty face after so long isn't enough?" Not even bothering to wait for an answer, if Kyouya did decide to grace his stupid comment with one, Squalo dropped down on the roof, crossing his legs as he settled just outside of Kyouya's reach. "Dino wants us to talk."

"When doesn't he?" And yet, Kyouya wasn't going back to sleep. That was probably a good sign. His shoulders were getting a bit tense, though, which was definitely not good. "He likes talking far too much."

"Agreed." Squalo sighed, pushing a strand of hair from his face. "I… how much did he tell you about what I said? After I left, I mean."

"Not much." Kyouya shrugged, eyes turning out to the grounds of the compound. That was good. Squalo didn't think he could handle it if Kyouya kept watching him while he tried to talk about this. "You thought it was just regular sex you were interrupting, so it wouldn't be too terrible."

"Right. And that's all true. I just figured I'd get my papers and be gone. I never thought…" He remembered the look on Kyouya's face, and closed his eyes. "Fuck. I never wanted to make you look like that." Never wanted to see Dino shielding Kyouya from him, not anymore.

"I figured." Kyouya's shoulders were still tense, but at least he wasn't either attacking or running from the conversation. "It's… I wasn't in a good place at the time."

"Dino said something like that. Wouldn't go into any detail, though." It stung a little, that Kyouya couldn't trust him with that sort of thing, but he knew he hadn't earned that, not yet. Dino had been there first, had been the first one to break through Kyouya's exterior, and for a long time Squalo had been an active threat to the happiness Kyouya had built from that first connection. Of course he wasn't the one Kyouya would turn to when he needed support.

"He wouldn't, no. For someone who talks so much, he's rather good at keeping secrets." Kyouya was quiet for a moment. "He also said you were being an idiot."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Well, he was fairly sure the actual word was Kyouya's own addition, but he quite readily believed that Dino would have criticized him.

"You are ours." Now Kyouya looked at him, eyes full of a possessive fury that made Squalo shiver despite himself. "If we grew bored of you, which we won't, we would let you know. Until we specifically say we don't want you, you'd better not even think about getting away. I'm jealous of my possessions, and for all his smiles and sunshine the stupid herbivore isn't much better."

"Could have fooled me, telling me to stay out of the bedroom."

"Only for a while, though." Kyouya ran a hand through his hair, leaving it even more of a mess than it had been before. "It's… not easy for me. Admitting that there are certain things I need, that is. It's hard enough for me to admit that to Dino, harder still to let him see me like that. We didn't ask you to stay out because we didn't want you, or because I fear you, or whatever ridiculous thing you have imagined was going on. It's just easier for me to get what I need if there's only one person for me to focus on." And Kyouya still wasn't saying exactly what it was he needed, but Squalo wasn't going to push. He could guess enough.

"Right." For once Squalo paused, trying to decide if he should say the next words that came to mind. Finally, he decided it was best to get them out and face whatever reaction they earned him, rather than leave the unresolved question hanging between them. There were enough causes for conflict between them as it was. "I'm… glad, I guess. That it's not just you two getting tired of me." He tugged at his hair, hoping the sting would help him get his thoughts straight. He'd thought about everything he was going to say over and over, had spent the four weeks on the road going over everything, but now that he was here it all fled his mind like a flock of startled birds. Appropriate, really. "And I'm glad you're getting what you need from Bucking Horse, whatever the fuck it is. God knows he's the reliable one in this relationship."

"He really is." There was a soft look on Kyouya's face just for a moment, gone soon but definitely there. "Don't worry, if I need something from you, I'll definitely let you know."

Squalo snorted. "Yeah, you've never been shy about making demands." He smirked, hoping he didn't show too much of his nerves. He was all too aware he could still fuck this up. "So. Just in case I ever need to get something again while you're busy with Dino, what should I do? Knock on the door and wait for Dino to answer?" Which was against everything in him, but, well. He'd do much worse for these two.

God, he was really getting domesticated.

"That's… not a bad idea." Kyouya lifted his eyebrows. "Or you could try not leaving your things lying around in the first place."

"Voooi! It's not like I knew when getting up in the morning that I'd be thrown out of my own bedroom later!" Squalo very nearly had himself geared up into a rant when a small sound from his pocket interrupted him. Kyouya clearly heard the same, his gaze focused on the pocket.

"What was that?"

"Ah. Right. Almost forgot." Squalo reached carefully into his pocket, not wanting to be bitten to death by Kyouya or anything else. The little bastard was squirming around, but after a moment he got a secure enough grip to bring it out without fearing it would struggle away from his hand and plunge right off the roof. "Surprise?"

"That's… a kitten?" Kyouya blinked, then all but rushed forward as though he was afraid to leave it in Squalo's care for a moment longer. Squalo would have been offended, really, if it hadn't been quite obvious the thing was trying to escape his hand, heedless of their precarious position. "What the hell are you doing with it?"

"I fucking saved her life, is what. Found her in an alley while tracking our target and then had to keep Bel from using her for target practice." Squalo snorted. "Do you know how fucking hard it is to get to a reputable vet when you're supposed to be keeping low profile?"

The kitten seemed to have calmed down as soon as she was in Kyouya's hands, as charmed by him as all animals tended to be. He turned her over in his hands, pausing as he found one of the legs ending in bandages. "This is…"

"The vet said she'd probably had a bad run-in with a car." Squalo shrugged. "The paw was a fucking mess, couldn't do much for her except amputate and hope there wouldn't be an infection. Was a real pain, trying to keep her from dying while chasing the bastard."

"Why did you bring her here?" Kyouya's somewhat snappish words were rather at odds with the gentle way he was looking at the kitten, stroking her with the fingers of one hand while holding her in the other. She was rewarding his attention with soft meows. This one knew how to get what she wanted. "You know it's bad form to give people pets as gifts."

"Well, I thought you'd rather have me bring her to you than have her put down as unwanted." Squalo reached out a hand. "But if I was wrong…"

"Don't even think about it!" Kyouya immediately pulled the kitten closer to his chest. "You're not touching her!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Kyouya. I was just going to ask Dino to find someone to look after her. I didn't go to all that trouble just to get rid of her now. I even bathed her, and that was a fucking chore, let me tell you." Her fur was still spotty and somewhat matted, but at least it was clean enough to show its actual white color instead of the dusty, blood-speckled gray she had been when Squalo found her.

"Well, she's mine now, so you're not taking her anywhere." Kyouya actually nuzzled the kitten against his cheek. If Dino had been around he would have died from the adorableness. "Does she have a name?"

"Didn't really have the time to worry about that." He probably should have, really, knowing Kyouya's track record with names.

"Her name is Nya, then." Yeah, really should have thought of something. "Does she have any supplies?"

"I got the basic stuff, though not much. We were on the move, after all." Squalo shrugged. "Should probably tell Dino to get someone to go out and get more things for a start."

"You could have done that already." Kyouya was definitely judging him, which, what. Nobody who called his cat Nya had any right to judge someone else.

"Maybe if I'd actually seen him, yeah. Haven't found him or Romario yet and he's not picking up his phone, though, so that was kind of tricky." Of course, he was fairly sure by now he could just bark orders at any random Cavallone goon and have them run off to do whatever he'd told them, but, well. He rather enjoyed seeing Dino act like the don he was supposed to be.

"Wait." Kyouya frowned, finally tearing his eyes away from the cat. "You came to find me first?"

"Well, yeah." And, damn, now this was going to get awkward. "I figured if Dino was busy, you'd be easier to find. Also, if you were still mad at me I didn't want to give you the chance to run off." It was definitely not because he'd wanted to make sure that Kyouya was all right first of all.

"I'm sure." Kyouya didn't look like he entirely believed Squalo, which, fair enough. He was free to see through Squalo's lies as long as he didn't call him out on them. "Well, then. Should we go find Dino? He's been busy since breakfast, so I figure we can steal him away for a while now. I would think it's only fair to introduce him to Nya before he finds her hanging off his ankles."

"Of course you're already thinking of using her as a fucking attack cat." Squalo stood up, actually waiting for Hibari to do the same before he started walking off. He actually had some measure of manners, thanks, no matter what Dino might have insinuated. "Look out or he'll try to steal her. He's got a thing for small things with messy hair, I've noticed." Though Kyouya was almost taller than him and probably still growing thanks to a very late growth spurt. Squalo wouldn't be able to make small jokes for much longer, which obviously meant he had to get them all out of the way while he still could.

"She's white, missing a paw, and apparently impossible to kill." Kyouya caught up to his side, walking on the slanted roof with more ease than many people had on solid streets, still nuzzling his new pet. "I have absolutely no idea why either of us would have any love for her."

It was a good thing Kyouya was focused on the kitten, because Squalo did not want to hear endless quips about the way he very nearly stumbled at the sheer amount of fondness in Kyouya's voice just then.


	2. Chapter 2

However careful Squalo was in lifting the small pet bed, Hibird still opened an eye in what might have seemed a glare if not for the fact that he was so cute and fluffy. His bedmates, however, didn't seem to mind, and even the bird settled down as Squalo carried it over to the next room and set it down.

Squalo could have been concerned about Hibird's decision to sleep curled up next to Kyouya's rapidly growing kitten, but the animals seemed to be enough under Kyouya's charm to forget they were supposed to be enemies. Hibird had been sleeping with Enzio for a good while now, and the addition of Nya had not changed that. Nor had it changed the fact that none of them actually wanted the little ones around when sex was going to happen.

"Are they settled in, then?" Dino looked up from the nightstand drawer as Squalo walked back into the bedroom.

"As much as they ever are, I guess." Squalo shrugged in a show of rather more nonchalance than he felt. It was strange, really. It had been a long time since he had felt anything even vaguely resembling hesitation when entering the bedroom with his lovers, but after the recent display… well. "You sure this won't lead to him freaking out again?" Which was the closest he could come to asking if it was all right for him to be around.

"I've spoken with Kyouya, and I think things will work out." Dino looked at him with a faint smile that was somewhat lacking in his usual brightness. "Which doesn't mean I can guarantee I won't ask you to leave if something happens."

"Fair enough." He should have protested, perhaps, but he really did not want to be the reason for Kyouya to look so out of sorts again. "Just, you know. Let me know?"

"I will." Dino's smile got a bit more sincere as his head perked up at the sound of footsteps from the sitting room. "Ah. I think he's here, now."

Squalo stepped back, leaning against a wall to get himself out of the way. It almost felt like a step to the past, back before he and Kyouya had come to see each other as anything else but hindrances for their respective feelings towards Dino, but that was fair enough for this situation. This wasn't about the three of them, this was between Dino and Kyouya, and Squalo was only allowed to observe at their leave.

It might have been disappointing, but really, all he felt was excitement.

Kyouya walked up to the bedroom door and then stopped there. That in itself was strange, given how used Squalo was to seeing him march anywhere and everywhere without ever showing any hesitation about his right to be there. Right now, however, something about Kyouya seemed to change as he stood in the doorway, some of his usual confidence bordering on arrogance bleeding out as his shoulders shifted underneath the lines of his shirt.

Squalo had expected it to be strange, perhaps even off-putting. After all, it was Kyouya's ever-burning pride that had first drawn him to the man, that had made him see Kyouya as a worthwhile opponent and later as something more. Even so, as Kyouya closed the bedroom door behind himself and stepped forward with his head slightly bent down, Squalo very nearly walked closer. He managed to hold himself back, though, watching as Dino walked up to Kyouya instead. Dino reached out a hand to touch the side of Kyouya's face, his touch light and slow.

"Kyouya." Dino's voice was soft and gentle, the sort one might have used to address a spooked animal, for all that Squalo was quite certain there was no fear involved. "You remember why I asked you to come here today, right?"

Squalo was all prepared to hear some snarky response about how Kyouya did not need a reason to enter his own bedroom, would have thought it to be the natural response. Instead, he saw a small nod. "You wanted to show me to Squalo."

"That's right." Dino stepped even closer, his hand carding through Kyouya's hair. "Squalo wants to see what a good pet you are, and I've promised to show him that. That's fine with you, right?"

Kyouya paused for just a second, and Squalo swallowed, feeling strangely anxious. Then, however, there was another nod. "I trust you."

"I know you do." Dino smiled soothingly. "Even if Squalo is here to watch, I'm still the one in control. He will not be involved unless I say so, and will leave if I tell him so. I will keep you safe."

A part of Squalo protested, tried to point out how there was no reason to keep Kyouya safe from him of all people, not in this context, but he knew things weren't quite so simple. He remembered the way Kyouya had looked at him before, frightened and upset. It wasn't something he wanted to repeat.

"That's right," he said, almost surprised at how rough his own voice sounded. "If Dino tells me to go, I'll go."

"There, you hear?" Dino leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Kyouya's bowed head. "So you're entirely safe. I'll keep you safe."

At the words, some lingering tension seemed to leave Kyouya's body, his shoulders slumping a little. "Thank you." His voice was quiet enough that Squalo only barely caught it, but it was definitely sincere.

"So, how about we get started on showing Squalo how lovely you are?" Dino smiled brightly. "What do you say?"

"Yes, Master." The words seemed out of place coming from Kyouya's lips, so oddly submissive from their lovely proud skylark, but they made Dino smile even more.

"Good boy." His hand trailed down, along the side of Kyouya's face and then down to his throat, fingertips lingering there for just a minute before drawing away. "So. Before we start, can you tell me the rules?"

"Ah." Kyouya glanced to the side, and as he spoke, his voice was soft, catching around the shape of words in Italian. "No Japanese. No weapons."

"And?"

"No disobedience." Now, Kyouya finally lifted his head enough to look up at Dino, something almost like mischief flashing in his eyes. That was more familiar to Squalo, more of what he expected, and then it was gone in a second as Dino's hand shot up to tangle in Kyouya's hair, drawing him in for a hard kiss.

"Good." Dino drew back, licking his lips. "And what do you say if things get too much?"

"Namimori." Of course that would be it. It had always meant safety for Kyouya, after all.

Squalo was doing his best not to think of how it had sounded on Kyouya's lips before, whispered in distress.

"Excellent." Dino stepped back, and if Kyouya's body had shifted into something softer and more submissive as he walked in, Dino was now straightening himself into what Squalo thought of as his don persona. "Strip."

Dino's voice was one of command, leaving no room for doubt or hesitation, and Squalo would have been lying if he'd claimed it didn't do things to him. It certainly seemed to do something to Kyouya, who immediately reached up to loosen his tie, pale fingers starting to methodically remove his clothing piece by piece.

Squalo was quite pleased to watch, now, eyes locked on Kyouya even as he crossed over to a chair set in the corner and sitting down. Dino seemed to be of the same inclination, eyes following Kyouya even as he peeled off his own shirt and socks. The colorful tattoo seemed to shine against his tanned skin, dancing over solid muscle and strong lines. Kyouya seemed entirely different in contrast, baring slim lines and pale skin with each removed piece of clothing, wiry muscle and deceptive strength hiding underneath the form of someone who might have seemed almost fragile to the unobservant eye. It was certainly interesting to see, the comparison between his two beautiful lovers, and Squalo found himself growing more excited by the moment.

His breath might have caught as Kyouya pushed down his pants to reveal the tattoo along his hip, a heavily stylized purple bird caught between the curves of a golden horse and a blue shark. He had been surprised when Kyouya had gotten the tattoo, Dino and Squalo both had been. Neither of them had ever expected such a clear approval of a claim from Kyouya of all people. Yet Kyouya had thought nothing of it, or at least had not admitted to finding it strange at all. According to him, it only showed what was true already, that they both belonged to him and could not be taken away. That the same token signified the opposite had never been mentioned, yet they both knew Kyouya well enough to read such messages when they were so very blatant.

Squalo found his eyes drawn to the colorful image now, pressing a hand against his crotch as his cock started to harden. That was the truth of it, he reminded himself, proof that this beautiful man belonged to them both, considered them both his own property. Perhaps this was something Kyouya went to Dino for, but that didn't mean Squalo wasn't there, wasn't safe and secure under Kyouya's skin every moment of every day.

He wasn't good at holding himself back, had never been. By the time Kyouya stood entirely naked in front of Dino, head bent forward and eyes half closed, Squalo had his own pants open, lazily stroking his cock. Who could have blamed him? It was a very beautiful sight, after all.

"Very good." Dino was smiling, a soft indulgent smile, as though he was indeed praising an obedient pet. "Kneel."

Squalo very nearly expected Kyouya to protest now, thought this would be a step too far. Instead, Kyouya obeyed without even the hint of a protest, kneeling down on the thick rug at the foot of their large bed, hands crossed at the wrists behind his back.

"He's such an obedient one," Dino murmured, running a hand through Kyouya's hair. "He'd kneel here as long as I tell him to, you know. For such a wild child, he can be very patient when he's told to be." After another ruffle, Dino walked over to the nightstand, starting to rummage around in the drawer.

Squalo couldn't imagine it could truly take that long for Dino to find what he needed, not after he had spent so long looking through there in the first place. Rather, it seemed Dino was taking his time on purpose, just to make Kyouya wait some more. And to his credit, Kyouya did stay still, eyes fixed on the floor, never saying a word.

"Such a lovely pet." Dino walked back with leisurely step, holding something in his hands. As he crouched down behind Kyouya, Squalo couldn't help but swallow. There were two leather cuffs, dark and thick, which he fastened around Kyouya's wrists with the ease of plenty of practice. A moment later they were secure, clipped together at two small metal rings fastened to them. "But we wouldn't want you to get out of hand, now would we?" As there was no response, Dino hooked his finger at the connecting link and tugged a little. "Would we, my pet?"

"No, Master." Kyouya's voice sounded somewhat rough now, but there wasn't a hint of protest in it, still.

"Very good." Dino smiled in satisfaction. "You look so good like this, pet. Doesn't he, Squalo?"

Squalo was slightly surprised to be addressed so directly, but he recovered fast. "Fuck, yes," he blurted out. "He's so fucking hot, I'm already hard."

The words seemed crude and rough stumbling out of his mouth, and for a second he feared they might break the strange spell of the moment. Instead, however, Dino nodded in approval, running a hand through Kyouya's messy hair. "Isn't he? He's so beautiful like this, all quiet and submissive. Really makes you want to use him, doesn't it?"

"You fucking know it." Squalo couldn't quite bite back a groan as he moved his hand along his cock just a bit faster. "Fuck, and I thought he couldn't get hotter…"

"You don't know the half of it." Dino hummed thoughtfully. "Kyouya, stand up."

Kyouya stood up in one fluid motion, apparently not at all hindered by his bound arms. Not that Squalo had expected him to be. Kyouya had incredible control over his body, no matter the circumstances; this was nothing compared with moving with multiple serious injuries.

"Now," Dino's hand ran down Kyouya's side, ending possessively over the tattoo on his hip, "I think it would be fair to thank Squalo for such glowing praise. After all, he's here just to see what a fine pet you are. Don't you think so?"

Squalo could have sworn he saw a shudder run through Kyouya. "Yes, Master."

"Of course." Dino set his hand on Kyouya's shoulder, physically turning him to face Squalo. "Now, go and suck him off while I get things ready."

Now Squalo was definitely swallowing as he saw Kyouya walking closer, all pale lines and slow movements. It was entirely different from the way Kyouya usually acted in the bedroom, always so confident and sure as he simply took what he wanted with a satisfied smirk and easy touches, but Squalo had to admit it wasn't displeasing. There still wasn't any hesitation Squalo could see, which would have been a turn-off for sure, but he was less aggressive than usual in his movements.

Well. It might have been partly thanks to his lack of arm movement that stopped him from just rushing forward and grabbing Squalo, but that still didn't account for the well-considered but soft and slow way Kyouya approached him.

Far from protesting at this development, Squalo spread his legs, giving Kyouya room to settle between them. It was impossible to look away as Kyouya knelt down again, bare and beautiful in front of him, dark lashes shadowing his cheekbones as he leaned his head forward.

Then Kyouya set his mouth on Squalo's cock, and Squalo lost the ability to analyze things much further.

Squalo had been sucked off by Kyouya before, of course; in fact, he was fairly sure it was the first sexual thing Kyouya had ever done for him. Kyouya enjoyed giving head, Squalo enjoyed receiving it, it had been a fairly easy equation to work out once they had gotten to a point where sex with each other was an actual possibility and not just a dirty fantasy Dino might have sometimes nurtured in the back of his mind. However, Squalo had the distinct feeling the experience had never before been quite so… intense, he supposed. There was a sort of single-minded determination in the way Kyouya set himself to the task now, licking and sucking at Squalo's cock as though trying to drive him crazy.

"He's good, isn't he?" It took Squalo a moment to realize Dino was speaking to him.

"Fuck, yes." Squalo sank a hand in Kyouya's hair, sucking in a breath as Kyouya licked a line along his cock before taking it properly into deep into his mouth. "Fuck… You've really trained him to do this without his hands, haven't you?" And why hadn't he been informed?

"It's been a pleasant task." Dino was smirking as Squalo finally managed to glance up from the delicious sight of Kyouya's mouth around him. "You can guide him if you want, you know. Don't worry, he can take quite a lot."

"Oh, I'm sure he can." Squalo groaned, carding his fingers through Kyouya's hair before pulling him even deeper down. "You're just hungry for it, aren't you, Kyouya? Swallowing my entire cock like this…"

"He's such a good pet like that." Dino set something down on the bed, then walked over to the two of them. "He's very eager to please."

"I can… fuck… I can see that." Was getting very close to showing just how much he appreciated it, in fact.

"Hear that, Kyouya? Squalo is pleased with you. And so am I, my lovely pet." Dino stepped to Squalo's side, leaning down to wrap an arm around his shoulders and moving in to murmur into his ear. "I'd like it if you could come on his face."

"Fuck…" Squalo groaned, closing his eyes for a moment before he decided he'd rather keep his eyes on Kyouya still. It was such a beautiful sight, Kyouya taking him in deep, eyes almost closed as he easily followed the pulls and nudges of Squalo's hand in his hair.

It didn't take too long, not with Kyouya applying himself to his task with such intensity and Dino whispering more filthy things in his ear. Luckily Squalo was not some teenager with zero self control, he recognized the signs of his impending climax well enough to grip his hand tight in Kyouya's short hair and yank his head up at the last moment, swearing as he watched his come staining the beautiful face. He half expected Kyouya to finally voice some sort of a protest, knowing how picky he was about how and when he got messy, yet Kyouya seemed to have no opposition at all, looking up at Squalo with heated eyes as his tongue darted out to catch a drop that had landed right next to his lips.

"Fuck," Squalo groaned, slumping back in the chair. "So fucking hot…"

"You did so good, Kyouya," Dino agreed, his voice soft as he leaned forward, fingertips catching some of Squalo's seed on Kyouya's face and feeding it to him. Squalo shuddered as he watched Kyouya sucking on Dino's fingers as though they were some kind of a treat, too spent to actually react to it but very much appreciating the sight.

"You've got a nice pet," he murmured, running a slightly shaky hand through Kyouya's hair. "Hot and well trained."

"He is, isn't he?" Dino smiled in appreciation. "Now, Kyouya, get on the bed for me."

Kyouya stood now, and if Squalo had harbored any lingering doubts about whether he had enjoyed the little demonstration, those would have been chased away by the sight of Kyouya's hard cock proudly rising against the pale smoothness of his stomach. It seemed that was going to be ignored for now, with Kyouya himself unable and Squalo too damn exhausted to do anything about it, as Dino didn't pay any visible attention to it in favor of herding Kyouya over to the bed. Squalo contemplated briefly getting closer for a better view, but then decided against it. The chair had a good enough view of the bed, and he didn't want to be crowding them too much.

"We're going to make you feel good," Dino said, sounding almost like he was just chatting to himself as he set a hand on Kyouya's back, momentarily reaching down to tug at the link between the wrist cuffs. "You're going to feel good, and then I'm going to fuck you, until you can think of nothing but my cock in you."

"Yes, Master." Squalo could hear the slightly strained tone to Kyouya's voice now, knew it was arousal and not something more worrisome.

"It's good to know you are so agreeable, pet." Dino pressed a kiss to Kyouya's shoulder before undoing the link between the cuffs. "Now, on your back, please. I want your hands above your head."

Kyouya obeyed without question, stretching himself along the bed, arms reached up above his head. Squalo caught a hint of a smirk on his lips as Dino paused to look at him, though. Of course. No matter what he was playing along with, Kyouya could never resist a hint of smugness when he knew he was being admired.

"Yes, this is very good, my pet." Dino crawled on the bed with Kyouya, drawing him into a deep kiss that made Squalo almost feel like an outsider altogether. Then Dino reached up to link the cuffs in this new position, securing them to a chain he must have attached to the headboard while Squalo was busy getting sucked off. He ran his hands down along Kyouya's arms, then, eyes intent on Kyouya's face, no doubt looking for any sign of discomfort. "Does that feel good, darling?"

"Yes, Master." Kyouya's eyes fluttered closed, now, such an obvious sign of trust it was making Squalo's chest ache in new and strange ways. A part of him longed to be closer, now, to be an actual part of the moment, but he knew that his intrusion would have shattered it all.

"Excellent." Dino pressed another kiss to Kyouya's lips before straddling his hips, leaning down to press little kisses all along Kyouya's chest.

It was fascinating to watch, really, the way Dino slowly and methodically worked his way along the entire length of Kyouya's body, caressing and kissing and tenderly touching just about everything but his cock. The only times he paused were when Kyouya tried to move towards him or otherwise demand attention, strong hands pressing the offending body parts to the mattress, the soft words of praise shifting into still gentle admonishments. It wasn't until Kyouya lay still again that Dino continued, never once losing his patience, seeming to enjoy every moment of it.

Kyouya, Squalo noted, was being strangely quiet. Not that he ever was the loudest of them during sex, not with Dino and Squalo sharing the bed, but Kyouya was never shy about vocalizing his needs and wants, nor about showing just when he was pleased with something. This time, though, he barely spoke at all, only responding to Dino's ministrations with sighs and gasps and groans, speaking only when he was spoken to. He seemed to be entirely following Dino's lead, his only demands in the reactions of his body, which then led to his being held down and reminded he was not, in fact, in control of the situation.

It was strange and unusual and nothing like what he was used to, yet Squalo couldn't help but enjoy watching it.

At one point Dino got out the lube, continuing with his kisses and caresses even as he started preparing Kyouya, meticulously taking his time as he slowly coaxed Kyouya's body to open. This, too, was unusual, given how impatient Kyouya could be about such things, not waiting a moment longer when he decided his body was ready. Dino gave him no chance for such demands now, gently working him open until Kyouya was all but trembling around his fingers, eyes closed tight and mouth open in breathless gasps as his cock wept against his stomach.

"You're being so good for me, Kyouya," Dino murmured, Squalo only barely catching his words. "So responsive and warm. I can't wait for my cock to slide into you, fill every part of you."

"Yes," Kyouya gasped, and it was really more of a sob. "Yes, please…"

"Please what, my pet?" Dino slowly withdrew his hand, leaving Kyouya moaning around the feeling of emptiness. "What is it you want of me?"

"Please, Master." Kyouya's voice was little more than a whine, needy and breathless and oh so delicious. "Please, fuck me, fill me to the brim…"

"Oh, my darling." Dino leaned down to press a kiss to Kyouya's stomach. "I'll give you everything you need, just you wait. Can you turn over for me?"

Squalo very nearly expected Kyouya to say no, wouldn't have been surprised if Kyouya had been unable of such coordination in his very nearly wrecked state. However, Kyouya didn't fail even in such circumstances, scrambling to turn over to his stomach while Dino sat back and watched. The chain attached to his cuffs was just long enough to allow for this, Squalo realized, indicating Dino had probably been planning for this all along. It still held strong as Kyouya let his head fall down between his arms, ass held up in the air as though presenting it to Dino, trembling knees probably just barely able to hold him up.

"You are so beautiful like this, Kyouya," Dino murmured, one hand caressing Kyouya's ass and sending visible tremors through him even as the other started to finally open his pants. Squalo couldn't help but wonder if his main reason for waiting so long wasn't simply to delay things for Kyouya just a little bit more. "It's like you've been made just to take in my cock…"

Kyouya gasped as Dino slipped in a finger again, no doubt just to tease, even as Dino was finally drawing out his own cock. He only tugged his pants down a little, though, just enough to get his cock free, and Squalo wondered if that wasn't another part of this, another sign that Dino was in control while Kyouya was left all bare and vulnerable.

Then Dino settled himself between Kyouya's legs, nudging his knees yet a bit further apart as his hands settled on the slim hips, and any such speculation fell by the wayside as Squalo watched him pushing into Kyouya in one smooth glide.

He'd seen the two fucking before, of course, had long since lost count of such times. He'd thought he had seen every variation possible, from the aggressive, almost angry post-battle fucks to lazy lovemaking, yet this seemed to hit yet another extreme he hadn't even known existed. Dino was almost painfully slow in his movements, leaning over Kyouya's back as he braced himself on one arm, his other hand caressing Kyouya's chest and sides yet never touching his cock. Squalo knew them both well enough to imagine what it was like even beyond what he could see, the way Dino reached deep inside with every unhurried thrust, the minute jerks of Kyouya's hips as he tried to respond to Dino's movements. And the whole time Dino kept talking, his voice growing more breathless but never quite letting up, there you go Kyouya see how good this feels oh Kyouya you're so beautiful like this.

When Kyouya came it took Squalo by surprise, the way he was groaning and gasping one moment and then crying out in a hoarse voice as his body grew taut between his restraints and Dino's cock, spilling himself with his cock still untouched. Dino didn't waste time in catching up, now, his free hand gripping Kyouya's thigh as he started thrusting even harder, Kyouya's cry softening into mewls and whimpers as Dino kept driving into his overly sensitive body until he came as well, gripping Kyouya tight enough he would probably leave bruises.

For a moment there was almost perfect silence only broken by heavy breaths and panting. Then a small sound broke it, and Squalo was startled to realize it was a sob. At first he thought he had heard wrong, but then the solitary sound was followed by others, breaking free from Kyouya's lips until he was crying and trembling all over.

Squalo shot up to his feet, not sure if he should interfere or what but knowing he had to do something, only to relax minutely as Dino gently withdrew himself and guided Kyouya to lie on his side, not looking alarmed at all. "Shhh, pet, it's all right," he murmured, finally kicking his pants off before crawling up to gently remove the cuffs from Kyouya's wrists. "It's fine, it's all fine, you're safe. Just let it out, it will be fine."

Squalo still hovered, feeling somewhat out of sorts, before he finally cleared his throat. "I'll, ah. I'll get you a washcloth?" This got him a smile and a nod from Dino, so at least it wasn't too badly off. He was all too glad to escape to the bathroom, wanting to get away from this strange sight he couldn't quite handle, not yet.

When he returned from the bathroom, having made himself more presentable and carrying a warm, damp washcloth, Kyouya was cradled loosely in Dino's arms, still shivering and crying. Dino gave Squalo a wordless nod of thanks, taking the cloth and starting to gently wipe Kyouya's shivering body clean.

Somehow this seemed even more private, more intimate, and Squalo couldn't bring himself to watch too closely, busying himself with getting out of his clothes and into a clean pair of boxers, picking out a pair for Dino and Kyouya each while he was at it. For all that Kyouya wasn't particularly careful about how he treated clothing during sex, he disliked waking up entirely naked, murmuring about vulnerability and debauchery and how the two of them had entirely corrupted him. Dino seemed to agree with his intentions, smiling as Squalo dropped the two pairs of underwear just within his reach.

"Thank you," Dino murmured, running the washcloth one last time along Kyouya's chest before tossing it out of the bed. Squalo rather agreed with that; such things could wait until morning. "Could you go and get the animals? You know Kyouya likes having them around when he sleeps."

Squalo nodded, agreeing with the logic. By the time he had fetched the pet bed with its inhabitants from the sitting room and returned to the bedroom, Dino and Kyouya were both at least marginally decent, with Kyouya apparently having cried himself to sleep. Squalo set the animals in their usual spot on the nightstand closer to Kyouya, then climbed into bed with them after only a moment's hesitation.

"Ah. Is this normal?" he murmured, running a careful hand over Kyouya's arm. He could have sworn he could still feel a slight tremor, but that might have been just his imagination. "This… breaking down, I guess."

"Quite. It doesn't happen every time, but more often than not." Dino pressed a soft kiss to Kyouya's hair. "It's… I suppose it's because he manages to let go completely. You know how Kyouya usually is, always staying in control. It's not easy for him to let go of that control, but sometimes… well. Sometimes, I guess he just needs it. I do what I can to help."

"Right." Squalo continued with careful caresses, needing to touch but not wanting to startle Kyouya. "And the Italian?"

"It helps him relax." Dino gave an awkward half-shrug, his other arm trapped under Kyouya. "I'm not entirely sure why, it might just make it easier for him to distance himself from the situation. Whatever the reason, though, he always relaxes easier when we're not speaking Japanese, so I've made that a rule."

"Makes sense, I guess." Squalo paused. "I suppose I get it now. Why he wouldn't want me around, that is." Knowing Kyouya, it was difficult enough for him to show such vulnerability to even one person.

"Right." Dino's soft smile wavered, now. "It's — I can't promise that's changed for good, now. I mean, he probably still won't want an audience, at least not all the time. Today's a good day, Kyouya was in a good place, so it's easier for him to allow that. Most of the time, when he needs this, it's because he's not doing so well."

"No, yeah, I get that." Squalo pushed himself up on one elbow, enough to lean over Kyouya and steal a kiss from Dino. "As I said, I get why he'd want to keep this more private. This sort of thing, it's pretty damn clear I can't give him what he needs, not like this. Just… if I can help, let me know. And if you need me out of the way, let me know that, too."

"Thank you." Dino's smile returned, even brighter than before. "We do love you, you know. Both of us do. I wouldn't ever want to make you doubt that."

"Oh, don't you get fucking sappy with me." And he wasn't going to mention the way his chest felt a little bit warmer at that. "Get some sleep while you can. Knowing Kyouya, he'll probably want a fight first thing in the morning."

"I suppose you're right." Dino was still smiling, though, the idiot. Well, not like Squalo hadn't warned him.

As Squalo drifted off, it was to the sounds of steady breaths and the warmth of Kyouya's skin under his touch.


	3. Chapter 3

Squalo closed the door behind himself, yet the smell of blood and smoke wasn't going anywhere.

It was hardly a surprise, considering all the rather unpleasant substances clinging to them. Squalo would probably have to burn this outfit, and Kyouya was quite lucky to be able to create a new one at will with his Cambio Forma. Goodness knew there was no way of salvaging that mess.

Squalo peeled off his coat and tossed it to the floor, then did a quick round of the safehouse. He made sure all entrances were locked and the security was engaged, then returned to the entrance, only to find Kyouya still standing there. The Cloud hadn't taken a single step after entering; rather, he seemed to have backed away, leaning against the closed door. His tonfas had clattered to the floor, eyes fixed on the opposite wall. As Squalo stepped in front of him, though, his gaze didn't shift at all, his expression blank.

"Kyouya." Squalo wondered if he should reach out or keep his distance. Even after all their years together, Kyouya could still be unpredictable sometimes, especially under unusual circumstances. And, well, if this didn't count as unusual, Squalo wasn't sure what would. "Kyouya, snap the fuck out of it."

At last Kyouya's eyes turned to Squalo, but it didn't really help the matters. His gaze was empty, his expression closer to what Squalo would have described as lost than Squalo had ever seen before. Kyouya's lips moved, yet he was making no sound, some part of him lost beyond Squalo's reach.

Well. Clearly it would have been the best for Dino to handle this particular mess, but Dino wasn't here. Really, that was the problem at hand, and it wasn't something Squalo could remedy right now. As such, it fell upon him to fix things, or at least keep them from falling even further into disarray.

Kyouya's lips carried the metallic taste of blood as Squalo surged forward to kiss him harshly, his body almost worryingly pliant as Squalo pinned him against the door. A moment later he seemed to catch on, though, returning the kiss just enough that Squalo wasn't worried about dealing with actual catatonia here. Squalo drew back, licking his lips as he reached up to take hold of Kyouya's face with a gloved hand.

"So. Rules." Squalo had to admit he felt a spark of excitement at the small shiver that ran through Kyouya's body. "No Japanese, no weapons. You disobey, I'll fucking punish you. Are we fucking clear?" There was no immediate response, so he dug his fingers deeper into Kyouya's cheeks, lifting his chin. "Speak, you piece of shit."

"Yes… Master." There was a grudging tone to Kyouya's voice, his eyes set in a glare, but he was playing along, and that was good enough for Squalo.

"Right. You know what to say to stop." He wasn't going to reiterate that. They both knew the safeword, they both were aware that Squalo had heard it. There was no way he could have forgotten it, no way he could have ever ignored it after hearing it whispered in Kyouya's nearly broken voice. He was not Dino, not all gentle and compassionate and shit, but he wasn't going to let Kyouya suffer on his account, either.

"Yes, Master." Kyouya's voice was rough, Squalo noted, and whether it was from tears held back or simply from the events of the night didn't matter. Squalo wasn't going to make him talk much. There were much better ways to use his mouth, after all.

"I'm going to fucking wreck you." Squalo slid his sword out just enough to take the blade to Kyouya's clothes, cutting through the coat and the shirt underneath. Kyouya didn't flinch, not even when the blade drew a faint line of blood from his skin. "I'm going to bend you over and fuck your ass so hard, you'll fucking choke on my dick."

Kyouya still didn't resist, and a part of Squalo grew concerned. This wasn't the same kind of obedience he had seen during the moment he had been allowed to witness, not the slow gentleness of a pet eager to share. Some part of Kyouya still wasn't quite here, and Squalo didn't have to work hard to guess why. His own mind was wandering, too, now that the adrenaline of battle was dying down and reality came crashing back around them.

No. He could not allow himself to succumb, not now. Squalo was hurt, hurt much worse than he could ever put to words, but Kyouya was worse. Kyouya was breaking, might already be broken, and while Squalo wasn't sure he could fix any of this he had to damn well try because there was no other option. He couldn't just stand by and let this happen, not now, not when they had nobody else to rely on.

Not when they didn't even know if Dino…

No thinking, stupid shark. Just do what you need to do.

He grasped Kyouya's clothes, wrenching the two sides apart to reveal the pale chest underneath. The shallow cut from Squalo's blade was the least of his concerns, with bruises blooming all over his chest. Squalo was satisfied not to see any major wounds here, at least, though he would have to look out for any possible broken ribs. God knew the stupid bird wasn't going to look out for himself, even when he wasn't pushed to the breaking point.

Squalo shoved the ruined coat and shirt over Kyouya's shoulders and down his arms. He still half expected some snarky comment about how there had been perfectly serviceable buttons right there, but Kyouya said nothing. He was leaning against the door again, Squalo noticed, and might very well just slide down any moment now.

"Bracelet." That, at least, caught some spark in Kyouya's eyes, and he might have actually protested, but Squalo wasn't interested. "No weapons, you little idiot. Or did you forget already?" He dropped his voice a little, trying to sound as reassuring as he could with the tension running through his voice. "I'll make sure nothing gets to you."

He could tell Kyouya wanted to protest at that, no doubt something about how Dino had relied on others to keep him safe and see where it got him. Thankfully, though, he refrained from bringing up that particular point, staying quiet for a moment before reaching for his wrist. A moment later the bracelet clattered to the ground. Squalo shoved it aside with his foot, then dove in for another kiss.

It was almost eerie, the way Kyouya let him dominate the kiss without any sort of protest or complaint. It wasn't that he was unresponsive, but he let Squalo set the pace, not making a sound even as Squalo sank a hand in his hair and gripped tight. He was leaning against the door quite heavily, enough so that Squalo started to wonder if he wasn't hiding some more serious injuries beyond exhaustion. Well, that would be easy enough to check.

Squalo drew back with one last sharp nip on Kyouya's lip, pressing one hand against the bare chest. "I'm going to check the perimeter one more time," he murmured in a low tone. "You'd better be naked by the time I get back, or we'll see how creative I can get when it comes to punishments."

Kyouya's eyes flashed briefly, but Squalo paid rather more attention to the shudder running through his body under Squalo's hand. Squalo stepped back and turned around, not staying to see if Kyouya would obey his orders. If he did, great. If not… well. He liked to think of himself as a creative person.

There was not much to check, of course; the safehouse wasn't all that big and he'd already made sure everything was secure. He took the excuse to rummage around in the bedroom, though. It had been a while since he'd had any cause to stay here, even longer since he'd managed to indulge in any sort of more leisurely pursuits while there, but with some luck he might find something useful anyway.

He hadn't been entirely sure what to expect when he returned to Kyouya, but he was certainly not disappointed. Kyouya was still leaning against the door, his head tilted back a little, but he was now entirely naked, clothes discarded carelessly on the floor. Squalo paused to take in the sight of long, pale limbs, of hooded eyes and a lean frame. There still weren't any serious injuries that he could see, which was all for the better. Squalo doubted either of them was in the mindset for gentle healing or shit like that.

Squalo snapped his fingers, satisfied to see Kyouya jerking to attention. As the sharp eyes fell on him, Squalo pointed a finger at the floor. "Down."

It wasn't quite the graceful slide he might have expected as Kyouya all but fell down to his knees, arms hanging limp at his sides, but it was a reaction at least. Squalo marched closer, sinking a hand in Kyouya's hair while he fumbled to open his coat and then his belt with the other.

"Don't worry, I'm still going to fuck you," he murmured as he opened his pants, drawing out his cock. "You're just such a good little cocksucker, I'd be an idiot to waste such talent."

He slid the hand in Kyouya's hair forward and wedged a gloved thumb into the pretty mouth, digging in until Kyouya opened his mouth properly. Squalo took the opportunity to guide his cock into the welcoming heat, unable to hold back a groan as he felt himself enveloped by Kyouya.

Even out of order as he might have been, Kyouya definitely knew how to do this. As Squalo sank his hand in Kyouya's hair again, gripping tight, that lovely, sharp mouth closed properly around his dick, licking and sucking. Squalo let himself indulge, thrusting as deep as he could without literally choking Kyouya as he was coaxed into hardness little by little.

"You're so fucking good at this," he murmured, very nearly breathless as he looked down. Kyouya's eyes were nearly closed, dark lashes shadowing his cheeks as Squalo's dick sank into his mouth again and again. "Such a pretty little slut, always greedy for cock. You just can't get enough, can you? I wonder what all your minions would think, seeing how filthy and pathetic you are."

There was a part of him that still half expected Kyouya to draw back and snap something at him, to retaliate in some way. Nothing of the sort happened, though. Kyouya's only reaction was sucking even harder, his cheeks hollowing out a little as he focused on Squalo with a single-minded intensity.

"Enough." Squalo tightened his grip on the dark hair, tugging Kyouya's head away. "Wouldn't want the fun to be over when you can't even scream, would we?"

Kyouya didn't respond, but he did look up at Squalo, eyes dark with lust and other emotions he wasn't sure he even wanted to decipher. None of that mattered, not now, not when the express purpose of all this was to help Kyouya empty his mind.

Squalo stepped away, smirking at the way Kyouya's gaze seemed to linger on his cock. With another snap of his fingers, he turned away. "Follow."

Squalo didn't bother to look back to see if he was being obeyed, didn't see the point. Of course Kyouya did as he was asked, of course Squalo knew that even before he heard the soft padding of bare feet behind him. He still made a point of not turning to look, heading for the bedroom with his usual confident strides.

Squalo shed the glove from his good hand as he reached the bedroom, not quite committed enough to the aesthetic to risk actual harm. Sure, the rest of his clothes were just as muddled with dirt and blood, but he wasn't planning on sticking any of the rest of it inside Kyouya, so that wasn't quite as urgent. Twirling around he saw Kyouya standing in the doorway, naked and beautiful and waiting for instructions.

"Come here." As soon as Kyouya was close enough, Squalo drew him into another crushing kiss, his fingers digging into wiry shoulders. The taste of blood was still there, though some of it had been washed away by saliva during their previous activity. Squalo drew away with a satisfied smirk, licking his lips. "Now. You remember what I said I was going to do?"

Kyouya nodded briefly, then, as Squalo squeezed his shoulder perhaps a bit too hard, finally spoke. "You said… you were going to fuck me, Master."

"Damn right." Squalo leaned in to nip at Kyouya's lip, just sharp enough to make a point, then stepped away. "Hands."

Now, there actually was a moment of hesitation, or perhaps wariness was a more appropriate term. Nevertheless, Kyouya did bring his hands together in front of him after a second, eyes watching carefully as Squalo reached up to loosen the tie around his own neck. It was as much of a lost cause as the rest of his outfit, but it would serve well enough for this.

Squalo took the tie off and straightened it out, then wrapped it around Kyouya's wrists once, twice. He secured the ends with a knot, careful to make the wrap tight enough that Kyouya couldn't just pull his hands free, but not so tight it might cause harm. He glanced up at Kyouya's eyes, then, smirking as he saw a flash of a question there.

"Don't worry," he said, all but purring. "I don't expect you to actually do anything but take it and scream for me."

He would have rather liked to simply grab Kyouya and throw him on the bed, but the possibility of broken ribs held him back from such drastic moves. Instead he nudged Kyouya toward the bed, not terribly gentle in his touches. Once he got Kyouya standing next to the bed he stepped behind him, reaching one hand around to grasp Kyouya's cock.

"Well, what do you know?" he murmured, smirking as he gave Kyouya a slow stroke. "You really do like this, don't you? You like me using you like this."

Kyouya didn't respond, but there was a minute shudder that ran through his body. Squalo touched him for another moment, then shifted his grip to Kyouya's hip, the other hand rising up to his shoulder. With a firm push he had Kyouya tilting forward, bound hands failing to quite catch him in time.

"Told you I'd bend you over, didn't I?" Squalo took a moment to admire the beautiful sight in front of him, Kyouya's ass offered up for him, back arching across the bed. Kyouya's head fell between his arms, nothing but the mess of dark hair visible from Squalo's vantage point. The patchwork of bruises across his body was obvious from this angle, and some part of Squalo flared in anger against people who were already dead.

Kyouya didn't respond, not that Squalo expected him to. He did, however, open his mouth quite obediently as Squalo reached forward to stick a couple of fingers of his bare hand in, his gloved hand caressing the pretty, pale back.

"Going to fuck you so good," Squalo murmured half to himself, rolling his hips forward to allow his cock to slide along the crack of Kyouya's ass. "You won't even remember your own name when I'm done."

Once Squalo judged his fingers wet enough to get started, he leaned back just enough to get a proper view, sliding his fingertips along the line where his cock had rested just moments before. He found Kyouya's entrance easily enough, circling it just for a moment before pushing his finger in. Kyouya could certainly take a finger up his ass without too much coaxing, and there was no point in wasting time with gentleness neither of them needed or wanted.

He moved fast, as he was wont to do, slipping in a second finger as soon as he could manage it. Kyouya gave him little in the way of reactions, small moans and whimpers the only indication that he was even aware of Squalo's touches at the moment. He did shiver when Squalo dug out the small container of lube he'd managed to unearth and poured some of it on, the cold slick a clear contrast with their heated bodies. Good. At least he wasn't completely out of it, then.

There was nothing cold about the way Squalo's cock slid into Kyouya, nothing but heat and want and an anger he couldn't quite hold back. He wasn't angry at Kyouya, of course, just at the now dead bastards who had brought them here and at himself for failing to stop any of it, yet he couldn't help but thrust into Kyouya's pliant body with all his rage and wordless fears. Kyouya didn't resist, his body rocking between the bed and Squalo's grip on his hips, and even if he hadn't already been bruised all over he certainly would have been marked by Squalo's hands. It wasn't enough, though, none of this was enough for Squalo, and as he bent down over Kyouya's bare body and bit down on a bruised shoulder he tasted blood.

That was what finally brought Kyouya over from small whimpers to a hoarse cry, and seriously Squalo would have questioned his sanity if it hadn't been so painfully obvious that none of them were sane by any reasonable measure of such things. He kept driving into Kyouya throughout, his thrusts as merciless his blade, not caring that Kyouya had grown soft and sensitive and whimpered with each push. He needed this, and Kyouya needed this, and by god he was going to give them both what they needed.

Squalo pulled himself out at the last second, drawing back just enough to watch as his seed spilled on Kyouya's skin, white on white. Kyouya all but collapsed the moment Squalo let go of his hips, his legs buckling under him as he fell down half on the bed, half on the floor. Squalo reached over to cut the tie around his wrists, ignoring the exhausted trembling of his own legs. He'd been through much worse than this, damn it.

Finally shedding his ruined coat, Squalo took off his shirt next, bundling it up to wipe off the worst of the semen from Kyouya's back and stomach both. Kyouya shuddered but didn't move as Squalo knelt down and all but shoved the shirt between Kyouya's legs, cleaning off the lube and sweat running down them. No sign of blood, though, thankfully. Not that Squalo had never made his lovers bleed in other ways, but even he had lines he didn't want to cross.

They both badly needed a shower, but Squalo wasn't even sure Kyouya could stand on his own, never mind make it all the way to the bathroom. His own exhaustion was starting to kick in as well. With these two facts in mind, he picked Kyouya up from the floor, grunting as he stood bearing the full weight of a grown man. Kyouya didn't resist, his head falling against Squalo's shoulder, eyes closed and lashes glittering with tears.

This was definitely not something Squalo knew how to do, entirely out of his depth in a situation that clearly called for gentleness and care. What he could do was carefully set Kyouya on the bed away from the dirty spot, then shed his own clothes before lying down next to Kyouya. He half expected to be shoved away, yet Kyouya allowed him to lie down close enough to feel the warmth of Kyouya's body against his own naked skin, reaching an arm across the bruised chest.

Squalo could barely hear his own voice murmuring nonsense, lips brushing against Kyouya's shoulder. He could feel the silent sobs shuddering through Kyouya's body, felt them slowly coming to a stop as Kyouya drifted off to sleep. Squalo stayed awake, though, intent on keeping his promise of not letting anything or anyone get to Kyouya.

He was still awake by the time his phone rang a few hours later, sending him scrambling to dig it out of his mess of discarded clothes. He could just about make out Romario's voice at the other end of the choppy line, catching a word here, another there. Finally he ended the call without a comment and let the phone fall from his hand, turning back to the warm body by his side.

"Kyouya," he murmured, then louder, "Kyouya." When he finally got a stir, he got up on one elbow, leaning over Kyouya. "Romario called."

"Huh?" Kyouya's eyes snapped open, flashing with a wakefulness Squalo wasn't entirely sure he was actually capable of. "What? What did he say?"

"Dino's out of the operation." Squalo could barely believe his own words, wasn't sure his voice wasn't choking. "Not out of the woods yet, but if he makes it through the next 24 hours, the odds are good."

For a moment Kyouya just stared at him, and Squalo was starting to wonder if he'd heard him at all. Then, however, he was suddenly pulled down into a deep kiss, one that he was quite glad to go along with.

Kyouya was trembling against him, Squalo noted, the kiss tasting of tears that he wasn't entirely sure he could claim were not his as well. That was fine, though, this was all fine, because Dino was still not dead and would not be that either if he knew what was good for him. Whether he admitted it or not, Kyouya needed Dino, and Squalo was not exactly in a distant enough set of mind to try and convince himself he didn't need Dino just as much.

For the time being, though, he was going to fill in best as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dino will be fine, get yelled at by both Squalo and Kyouya, and know better than to get attacked ever again. Not that anyone's in any rush to attack him after Kyouya and Squalo obliterated the guilty family.


End file.
